A Ciegas
by ArCuNat
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando no sabes nada de tu pasado como humana?¿que pasa cuando te despiertas en medio de la oscuridad?¿todo tu pasado queda en la ignorancia?¿que pasaría si llega alguien que cambiara tu vida? Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y soy vampiro. MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN? AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LIBRO DE MI BFF DE TODA LA VIDA ES GENIAL… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

CAP 1:

No tenía idea del porqué, pero un dolor extraño me estaba quemando por dentro, ardía demasiado, no tenía fuerzas para gritar, ni para moverme, así que opté por solo soportarlo hasta que desapareciese.  
>Pasaron días antes de que el ardor cesara, me alejé del lugar a gachas, mareada, y sin saber a dónde me dirigía, solo con la idea de que me llamaba Alice, y que estaba sola.<p>

Estuve vagando, experimentando la fuerza que tenía, podía oler y sentir todo a mí alrededor, en el bosque había diferentes aromas y espacio.  
>Un terrible ardor empezó a quemar mi garganta, esa horrible sensación me empezaba a molestar, tenía la garganta seca y ardiendo, tenía sed, conseguí dar con un río, había dos hombres bebiendo agua de él, y fue cuando descubrí que yo no tenía sed de agua, sino de sangre...<br>Los vacié por completo, al principio me sentí mal, pero después me di cuenta de que si no lo fuese hecho, aquel ardor jamás se fuese ido. Sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, y pensé que si alguien los veía se asustaría, así que los enterré en una fosa que hice con mis propias manos.  
>Empecé a acostumbrarme a ese estilo de vida, y darles caza a aquellas personas que se encontraran solas en el bosque. Para mí era más sencillo, pues tenía visiones, que me ayudaban a ver a mi presa acercarse, pero no todas las visiones se hacían realidad.<p>

Un día me di cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, era una especie de bata blanca, triste en realidad, me sentía mal usando eso, así que me guíe del modo en que vestía una de las mujeres a las que había matado, tomé sus ropas y me las puse.

Un día, mientras andaba a las afueras del pueblo, tuve otra visión, pero no era de caza, era muy diferente. Era una visión más o menos clara, era un vampiro como yo, era alto y de cabello color dorado, el tenia un don especial, como yo, en mi visión me encontraba a mí misma con ese extraño, el deseaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su existencia y yo decidí cumplir su deseo.

Vague por muchas partes del mundo y tuve muchas visiones todas sobre una familia: Los Cullen. Todas sus visiones mostraban a Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, mostraban su estilo de vida, el cómo no se alimentaban de humanos sino de animales, decidí que era tiempo de cambiar para no causarles ningún problema en el futuro, empecé a alimentarme de animales.

En muchas oportunidades intenté acercarme a Jasper, ese era su nombre, pero en todas ellas fracasé, pues sentí que el no estaba preparado ni para mi, ni para lo que yo veía en su futuro conmigo.

Cuando ya lo veía lista para lo que viniera, decidí afrontarlo, fui al lugar al que estábamos destinados a conocernos, compré ropas nuevas y todo, me senté en un cómodo taburete, y lo vi entrar al fin, caminó por el pasillo, pero no volteó a mirarme, eso me enojó, así que me levanté y lo llamé del hombro

-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dije, en realidad la espera de el que yo sabía que iba a ser el amor de mi vida me tuvo muy emocionada, ya hasta estaba enamorada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tomara también el camino vegetariano que llevábamos nuestra futura familia, y yo, en realidad a él le convenía mucho, pues al poder saber lo que sentían las personas a las que mataba, el también llegaba a deprimirse, me sentí realmente feliz al saber que ya no se sentía así.

El día estaba cerca, pronto Jasper y yo nos uniríamos a la familia Cullen, hice todos los preparativos que debía hacer,fui de compras por trajes para Jasper y yo, a Jasper no le entusiasmaba acompañarme al centro comercial, pero le gustaba sentir la manera en que mis emociones fluían a través de mi mente.

Cuando llegamos a encontrarnos con los Cullen, ellos nos aceptaron de inmediato, ya sabía que uno de ellos tenia un don, leer la mente, me sentí cómoda, puesto que el me entendió de inmediato, su mente podía ser un nuevo método de comunicación, nos volvimos muy unidos desde entonces, Carlisle, el líder del clan, era como un padre para todos, excepto para Esme, su pareja, que era como una madre para el resto, Rosalie, que hacia pareja con Emmett, el era gracioso y burlón, y ella era hermosa pero egocéntrica.

Jasper y yo nos adaptamos rápido, bueno, yo un poco más rápido que él, pues yo tenía lazos especiales con la familia, y tenia mas experiencia con la vida vegetariana, Jazz estaba en la familia porque yo estaba allí, y por los beneficios sicológicos de ser vegetariano, pero de todas formas ambos éramos muy felices en nuestro nuevo hogar.

**QUE LES PARECIO! A MI ME ENCANTO ESTA ES UNA CORTA HISTORIA DE ALICE DESDE QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN VAMPIRO LUEGO VENDRA LO MEJOR! (SI VA A HABER ROMANCE ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA SI NO NO SERIA UN LIBRO HAHHAHAA PERO SE CENTRA MAS EN ALICE) ESPERO LOS REVIEWS ELLA ESTA MUY ANSIOSA POR QUE LO LEAN**

**SEE YOU LETTER!... NATTY XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! BIEN CHICAS YO SUBI ESTE CAPI ANTERIORMENTE PERO ES QUE ESTABA IMCOMPLETO Y HABIA QUE CORREGIR OTRAS PARTES DEL CAPI… Y SE QUE TENIAMOS UN HORARIO PERO ES QUE A MI MEJOR AMIGA QUE ESCRIBE ESTE LIBRO LE QUITARON TODO MEDIO DE COMUNICCION EXISTENTE EN EL PALNETA… ASI QUE SI SABRAN QUE ME TOCO TRASCRIBIR LO DEMAS A MANO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y EL PROXIMO CAPI, POSIBLEMENTE SERA SUBIDO MAÑANA, YA QUE ELLA DICE QUE ES UNA FORMA DE PEDIRLES PERDON POR HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DE NUEVO LO SIENTO…**

Capítulo 2

Estábamos apenas saliendo del invierno, y se acercaba la primavera, estábamos a pasos pequeños de esta, por lo general yo no estoy pendiente a este tipo de cosas, pero si no me apuraba, no tendría las ultimas modas de invierna, y las nuevas de primavera, este era uno de esos días en los que tienes que aprovechar que el centro comercial está casi vacío, porque a las personas no les gusta salir mucho en invierno, con el frío y esas cosas.

—Jazzy— dije

—qué?—preguntó Jazz

—vallamos de compras, si?—dije realmente entusiasmada por esa única oportunidad, sin embargo, el no parecía tener tan buena cara.

—No sé, mira si no hay imprevistos—tuve nervios, tal vez si hubiera tal imprevisto, pero cuando vi las visiones, no había nada, era mi día de suerte.

—y?—preguntó Jazz

—absolutamente nada, que suerte!

—supongo que no hay otra opción...vamos busca tu cartera...—de veras él no estaba nada entusiasmado con eso, pero yo sí, y él tendría sus beneficios, podría comprar diferentes películas y yo le compraría lo último, tal vez hasta vea un auto o moto que le guste.

Edward estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando a la nada, pensando, solía estar así por horas, así pasaba su tiempo, a veces también suele ir al bosque, a un pequeño claro en el que él se siente cómodo. Muchas veces intentaba decirle cosas como "ven, vamos de compras" o "quieres acompañarme a la capital? Hay lindas cosas para comprar", pero él siempre se negaba. Por otro lado, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en su habitación, pareciese que nunca saliesen de allí...me da escalofríos de solo pensar lo que hacen allí...brujería.

Carlisle y Esme por su parte, estaban de caza, por lo general nos turnamos por parejas, es más sencillo, pero están sus excepciones, a veces me toca turnarme a mí o a Carlisle, incluso a Emmett, para cazar con Edward el único soltero de nuestra familia.

Ya había recogido todo lo necesario, cuando salí, estaba Jasper parado en la escalera, esperándome.

—me tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensé, no lo crees?—dije, pensando en el récord que hice esta vez

—de qué hablas?— dijo Jasper— han pasado 2 horas desde que te dije que recogieras tu cartera!, qué acaso volviste a hacerlo a paso humano?

—no, claro que no, ya no hago eso!—contesté realmente ofendida

—entonces, cómo fue que tardaste tanto?

—pues, quise agregar algunas cosas a mi cartera, como mi celular, mi monedero, la tarjeta de crédito y débito, la última revista de modas de este mes, la de chicas y la de chicos, para ti...

—bueno, en realidad es bastante, pero tú eres un vampiro! Como tardaste tanto?

—este...no sé...—en realidad no pensé en nada de eso—Edward quieres venir?

—No-—me lo esperaba.

..  
>Una vez atravesé la puerta, una visión atravesó mi mente, en ella estaban los antiguos amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte, estaban de visita, y venían hacia acá, como siempre, mi reacción al ver las visiones no es normal, y todos saben cuándo tengo una.<p>

—Alice, que pasa?—preguntó Jazzy, pero si yo le contestaba, eso implicaba no poder ir de compras.

—Anda Alice, dile a Jasper lo que viste—me incitó Edward, quien obviamente sabía tanto lo que yo pensaba como lo que había visto.

Lo miré con mala cara "tonto" pensé "déjame ser feliz con mi Jasper y mis compras".

—Jasper—acepté finalmente—se acercan tus viejos amigos, Peter y Charlotte, vienen a verte.

—Peter y Charlotte? Qué bien, hace años que no los veo!— él estaba realmente entusiasmado, al menos uno era feliz, y si él era feliz, yo también lo era.  
>Ya todos en la casa estaban enterados de lo que iba a pasar, Jasper los recibiría y yo estaría con él, el resto estaría en la sala y Carlisle le explicaría a los invitados la prohibición de cazar personas en la zona<p>

.  
>Una vez llegaron, Jasper salió y les dio la bienvenida.<p>

—Peter, Charlotte, estoy tan contento de verlos de nuevo, cómo están?—dijo Jasper, él estaba realmente contento, y sus invitados también.

—bien, también estamos contentos de verte—dijo Peter en nombre de ambos

—de donde vienen?—pregunté

—ah- dijo Charlotte por vez primera—pues del sur, veníamos con dos acompañantes más, pero ellas decidieron seguir por su cuenta para encontrarnos más tarde.

—A donde se dirigieron exactamente?—pregunte ansiosa y preocupada

—pues ellas corrieron en dirección a la playa más cercana… con es que se llama?— dijo Peter

—La Push…—dijimos todos

—es muy peligro que ellas estén ala, más bien está prohibido—dijo Carlisle— Alice?—pregunto Carlisle pero yo no veía nada ellas tenían que haber cruzado la línea ya, literalmente estaban, en la boca del lobo.

—No las veo, lo siento—desistí en mi búsqueda, era como si viera… y me sentía tan normal… Vi la cantidad de rostros alarmados. Jasper en vez de estar provocándonos ansiedad, debería estar ayudando a calmarnos.

—Vamos, tal vez ella no están tan lejos de la frontera…—dijo Jasper, el estaba igual de ansioso que Charlotte y Peter y parecía no poder controlarlo.

Salimos inmediatamente, pero ya era tarde, no veía nada de ella ni de la otra vampira que la acompañaba, su esencia se había perdido, tal vez por culpa de la peste de esos animales, pero si ella estuviera muy cerca de ellos lo más probable es que no tenga ninguna oportunidad de huir, a no ser que tenga la mayor de las suertes existentes en este mundo, eso sería casi imposible

**QUE LES PARECIO PUES ESTA COMO QUE BENA NO HAHAHA… EL PROXIMO CAPI SE TRATA SOBRE NUESTRA AMIGA BELLA HABERQUE LE SUCEDE A ELLA AHÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ¡!**

**SEE U LETTER…**

**NATTY Y DANNY**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, NOS VAMOS A DEMORAR UN POCO EN MONTARLOS TODOS YA QUE EL MARTES ENTRAMOS A EXAMENES FINALES PUES AQUÍ CUMPLIMOS CON ESTE CAPI… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Capítulo 3**

**POV BELLA:**

Acabábamos de separarnos de Peter y Charlotte. Nessie y yo pretendíamos cazar por la zona, pero había muy poca gente y si nos "encargábamos" de alguien sería muy notoria su falta.

Por otro lado el clima era perfecto para estar al aire libre, ya que no había tanto sol en este lugar, llamado Forks. Estuvimos vagando, saltamos por un barranco y empezamos la búsqueda de cualquier presa que estuviera en algún tipo de excursión o algo parecido, así pensarían que fue un animal salvaje el que hubiera atacado a esos pobres desgraciados.

Pero solo se sentía un asqueroso olor por todo el lugar, era tan insoportable que me daban ganas de vomitar, pero todo estaba en mi mente, yo no podía vomitar, y parece que Nessie también lo había notado pues arrugaba la nariz, cuando decidimos que ese olor era muy desagradable para poder alimentarnos, nos dimos vuelta para regresar pero nos encontramos rodeadas de bestias, eran lobos del tamaño de un oso, y estaban alrededor nuestro y su repugnante olor estaba por todas partes, Nessie estaba asustada como yo, entonces empezó a analizar la situación, a menos que se distrajeran, estábamos perdidas, pero aun así no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por lo menos haría que mi Nessie se salvara

—Mama, que hacemos?—pregunto Nessie atreves de su modo de comunicación—tengo miedo— era un modo de decirme lo que pensaba sin que nadie lo supiera.

En realidad yo no era su mama, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, yo soy su bisabuela natural. Ella es la hija. De la hija de mi hija, Elizabeth, a quien concebí durante mi vida humana; sin embargo, yo odiaba que me llamara bisabuela y así comenzó a llamarme mama. Deben pensar que la convertí solo por capricho pero eso no es cierto, no tenia de otra ella estaba muy mal, era el único modo de salvar su vida, su corta vida, ya que ella solo tenía 13 años cuando la convertí en lo que es ahora.

De pronto frente a mis ojos vi la oportunidad de huir, parecía que todos los lobos estuvieran en su propio planeta para estar cuidando de que desapareciéramos, pero en sus ojos había tanta inteligencia y sabiduría que comprendí que no eran simples lobos, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tome a Nessie de la mano y corrí a velocidad vampírica lejos de aquel lugar, pero no sabía por dónde salir ya que todo tenia impregnado ese espantoso olor.

En el momento que pensé que ya los había perdido de vista, apareció uno, de pelos rojizo pero estaba solo no tenía a la manada con él, aunque este fuera el más grande que había visto entre todos ellos.

Escondí a Nessie atrás de mí, de manera de que si yo moría o lo que sea que nos pasaba ella pudiera escapar o tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Había escuchado hablar de los hombres lobos, pero no me los imaginaba tan grandes, ni tan bestiales; me los imaginaba un poco más parecidas a las personas, y más pequeños, además de que pensé que los Vulturis ya los habían eliminado a todos.

—Quiero ver—dijo Nessie

—no, es peligroso—conteste

—mama! Por favor—de pronto se asomó y vi como el animal la miraba, fue cuando me tense y empezó a ver todo rojo, pero el animal había abandonado su posición y se sentó.

—Creo que ya no es tan peligroso—dijo Nessie, entonces el lobo intento acercársele, yo me interpuse y gruñí.

Pronto nos vimos rodeadas de nuevo por la manada pero el lobo rojizo estaba protegiéndonos y luego todos abrieron un espacio para que pudiéramos irnos.

—Gracias—dijo Nessie al lobo que nos había protegido y el asintió.

Al final estábamos a salvo, volvimos a saltar el estúpido barranco que nos había metido en problemas (por no decir que fui yo, pero no quería culparme a mí misma).

Después de un rato de caminar, hablando de trivialidades como de no volver a ese lugar, sentí el aroma característico de Peter y Charlotte, pero no estaban solos, de inmediato lo seguí y Nessie me siguió a mí.

Efectivamente, estaban ellos y otros 7 vampiros más pero estos tenían un color de ojos diferente

—Bella! Nessie! Están bien!—dijo Charlotte—que alivio!

—menos mal y están bien—dijo Peter, aunque no estaba muy segura de como sabían que estábamos confundidos, entonces mire a los otros vampiros y lo mire confundida—Chicas ellos son la familia Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Alice—dijo Peter—ellos conviven con humanos, más bien viven entre ellos, ya que les queda fácil ya que mantienen una dieta "vegetariana". —había escuchado hablar de esa dieta en la que solo comías animales, es más intente practicarla pero todo resulto de un modo distinto, si saben a lo que me refiero.

—Eso es increíble! La última vez que intente hacerla, no me duro más de 5 minutos—todos se rieron excepto el que se llamaba Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, algo que me estaba frustrando

—Es algo con lo que te acostumbras con el tiempo…—dijo Jasper, cuando lo mire detenidamente me asuste ya que subconsciente me decía que era peligroso ya que estaba lleno de marcas de mordidas de vampiro, pero recobre la compostura cuando recordé las que tenía Peter, a su lado había un grandulón, ese debía ser Emmett, y la más hermosa vampiresa que había visto jamás, era Rosalie, me sentía insignificante a su lado.

Sin embargo Edward no dejaba de mirarme o mejor dicho fulminarme con su mirada, si quiera hacia el intento de disimular?

Nessie también lo había notado

"_mama ese tipo te está mirando feo"_ pensó Nessie al tomar mi mano, Edward bufo _"es un idiota" _el volvió a bufar más fuerte… era mi idea? O él sabía lo que Nessie me estaba pensando. Eso era extraño.

Una vez desvié la mirada pude ver a Alice y de inmediato la reconocí, mi querida amiga de la infancia

**Pov. Edward:**

No podía dejar de mirar a esa tal Bella, me parecía raro y frustrante no poder leerle la mente, y esa niña… como osaba a llamarme idiota! Parece como si no la hubieran educado.

Estaba realmente frustrado, en ningún momento pude leer su mente, era como cavar buscando algo que no estaba allí y no se veía como alguien estúpido, pues hasta a esas personas les leía la mente

—Alice? Alice Brandon?—Alice Brandon?

"_quien es Brandon?"_ pensó Alice

—Bella?—intento contestar—Bella… Bella?—me reí, que clase de respuesta era esa?

"HaHa Edward que gracioso" pensó Alice

De repente llego una docena de pensamientos, _"que pasa? "Quién diablos es ella?" "De donde se conocen?"_ no tenía ni idea de quien era cada pensamiento _"como se sentiría luchar con Bella?"_ obviamente ese era de Emmett

—Alice!—grito Bella y luego se le abalanzo.

"_No!"_ pensó Jasper, e intento atacar a Bella, pero Nessie lo tomo del brazo y lo distrajo. _"Quieren matarnos!, pero que les hicimos!"_ pensó Jasper horrorizado pero entonces _"solo mira" _pensó Nessie y Jasper la miro sorprendido, cuando volteamos, Alice pensaba "_Awwwwww… que tierna me está abrazando" _luego nos miró a todos y sonrió arrogantemente ante la mirada de todos "_HaHa… tómenlo! Soy mejor que ustedes" _pensó y con una gran sonrisa en la cara "_deja de mirar idiota lector de mente, te dije que no eras tan encantador como yo" _yo bufe y le dije:

—Tus pensamientos son tontos—dije molesto

—entonces no los leas—dijo Alice con suficiencia

—Alice—dijo Bella, parecía que hubiera ignorado todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora— lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento—intente ver en su mente porque se disculpaba, pero seguí sin poder leer sus pensamientos.

—No te disculpes—le pidió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios— de todas formas a mí me gustan los abrazos! En especial de ti!—dijo, pero luego se acordó y dijo— Y DE JASPER!—en ese momento Jasper volvió a respirar.

—Alice te acuerdas de mí?—pregunto y sus ojos se iluminaron. Alice sonrió ampliamente _"…no tengo ni idea de porque me pregunto eso…" _pensó Alice

—No—todos quedamos en silencio, en sus ojos se vio la tristeza

"_Edward, sé que me estas escuchando"_ m3e llamo Rosalie por sus pensamientos, yo la mire "_qué diablos pasa por la mente de esa vieja?" _le hice un gesto negativo "_como que no sabes lo que piensa? Eres un inútil, se suponía que no tenías…" _me aburrí de escuchar su cantaleta mental.

—Oye chica!—interrumpió Emmett dirigiéndose a la pequeña— cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Vanessa pero prefiero Nessie—lo dijo decentemente

—yyyy… cuántos años tienes?—

—A una señorita no se le pregunta la edad—respondió altivamente mientras se acercaba a Bella, la tomaba de la mano, todas las mujeres sonrieron, Vanessa miro cálidamente a Bella "_no te preocupes mami"_ le dijo a Bella por el pensamiento, Bella la miro tristemente, y me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba bien.

—mejor vamos a la casa—hablo por primera vez Esme, yo la mire "_para que se arregle un poco las pobres huelen a perro"_ dijo con un tono de diversión, Carlisle asintió y luego mire a Jasper_" esta chica solo transmite felicidad, cariño, tristeza y arrepentimiento hacia mi Alice pobrecita". _Lo que dijo Jasper me dejo pensativo, y luego volví a mirar a Bella, la cual ahora me estaba fulminada con la mirada.

**BIEN CHICAS QUE LES PARECIO! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS HAHAHA NOS MERECEMOS POR LO MENOS UNOS VERDAD? BIEN CONOCIENDOTE LO VOY A DEJAR AHÍ POR UN TIEMPO Y LUEGO LO SEGUIRE SUBIENDO ES QUE ESTAMOS UN POQUITO OCUPADAS CON OTRAS COSAS Y PASAR LOS LIBROS AL COMPU NOS QUITA BASTANTE TIEMPO ESPERO QUE NOS ENTIENDAN**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY Y DANNY**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS! AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPI DE A CIEGAS QUE ME LLEGO DE SORPRESA HOY ENSERIO NO TENIA NI IDEA DE ME LO ENVIARIA… COMO INFORME EN MI OTRO FIC CONOCIENDOTE SERA PAUSADO, POR LAS MUCHAS RESPOSABILIDADES, PERO QUE TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR EN SEPTIEMBRE ASI QUE NO SE DESEPREN! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI (NOTA DE LA AUTORA-MEJOR AMIGA AL FINAL)**

**CAPITULO 4**

**POV ALICE:**

Llegamos rápido a la casa, Edward se sentó en el sillón frente a la tele junto a Jazzy y Emmett, pero ninguno estaba viendo la tele, Peter y Charlotte estaban en otro sillón, siendo atendidos por Rose y Esme, Mientras que Carlisle, Bella, Nessie y yo estábamos en la cocina (que solo usábamos para discutir) hablando de la extraña reacción de Bella

—Enserio—dije—a mí no me importa que ella me abrace, es más, me sentí halagada

—Bella. Tu mencionaste a una tal Alice Brandon, no?

—Sí, lo hice—respondió Bella—estoy segura de que ella es la Mery Alice Brandon que yo conozco

—No! Yo jamás aceptaría que me llamara Mary!—repuse

—Exacto!—dijo Bella—tu odiabas que te dijeran Mary

Bueno ahora si pienso que tal vez si era yo.

—Alice, estas segura?—dijo Edward entrando a la cocina

—CHISMOSO!—grite—piérdete una! Sal de mi mente!—Edward bufo, me frustraba mucho no poder pensar algo ya que Edward lo sabría y cuando trataba de que el me escuchara me ignoraba, quien lo entendía!

—Siempre estas bufando—dijo Nessie, Edward bufo—ves?

—Nessie— la regañó Bella

—Concéntrense— repuso Carlisle—continúa Bella

—No—dijo Esme—las chicas necesitan asearse, sin ofenderlas chicas— sonrió cálidamente

Bella y Nessie asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, apestaban a perro. Esa sería una gran oportunidad para mostrar mi talento en la moda.

No lo pensé dos veces, las arrastré al baño y les pasé las toallas para que se quitaran esa peste, y esperé a que terminasen de bañarse.

Bella se bañó en uno de los en uno de los baños de arriba, su talla no concordaba con la mía, tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ponérsela, eso me decepcionó. Pero a Nessie si le quedaría, tenía que ponerme manos a la obra de inmediato.

Estaba a punto de encontrar el atuendo perfecto cuando tuve una visión repentina:

En ella estaba Bella en el cuarto de Edward, ¡¿por qué precisamente en ese cuarto? Estaba envuelta en la toalla que le di, tal vez debí haberle dado una más grande; se estaba cepillando el cabello, Edward entra a la habitación y luego pasa lo peor...

Bajé de inmediato a velocidad inhumana a buscar algo con qué cubrir a Bella antes de que la catástrofe sucediera, pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde — la visión me mostró los acontecimientos tan solo unos segundos antes de que pasaran— Bella ya estaba a un lado de la habitación avergonzada y medio cubierta por la toalla que se le acababa de caer, y Edward estaba al otro lado mirando en otra dirección algo incómodo.

—Toma— le dije a Bella entregándole la toalla— sé que ya es demasiado tarde, pero al menos te cubrirá más que ese pequeño trapo que te di, lo siento.

—Está bien, no importa ya pasó—dijo Bella, y se puso la toalla de mayor tamaño— me iré apenas esté lista— pobre, en serio estaba muy avergonzada.

—No hace falta— irrumpió Edward— no vi nada, además no es que los demás vayan a enterarse de esto, ¿o sí? —dijo viendo en mi dirección, le hice mala cara.

—Edward tiene razón Bella— dije— esto no saldrá de entre nosotros, te lo prometemos

—No hace falta que lo prometan, confío en ustedes— dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente.

Salimos de la habitación, y le expliqué a Bella que mi ropa no le quedaría— en realidad si acaso le entraría— pero que seguro la de Esme sí, además de que a ella no le importaría regalarle unas cuantas prendas.

Nessie salió del baño; la guié a mi habitación y abrí mi armario para escoger la ropa que quedase mejor con su estilo. Ella se sentó en el tocador mientras veía mis maquillajes con atención.

— ¿Quieres maquillarte? — pregunté

— ¿Puedo?

—Pues, no es que los vampiros los necesitemos, sabes?

—Y entonces ¿para qué los tienes? — dio en el clavo…

—Pues….este….porque…. OK, ¿quieres maquillarte o no?

—Si! Si quiero!

—Ya veo, pero antes tengo que encontrar algo que te puedas poner.

Finalmente encontré un estilo perfecto para ella. Era un vestido verde de mangas cortas que contrastaba con el color cobrizo de su cabello, el vestido tenía una cinta negra en la línea de debajo del busto, unas sandalias con estilo de bota y un torero de jean.

Cuando se lo puse, supe que —aunque no lo necesitase— su maquillaje sería sencillo y su peinado un poco alto, para darle altura.

—Lista?— pregunté

—Si— contestó Nessie.

Pasaron 3 minutos, ya yo había terminado— mi propio record personal— Bella estaba tocando a la puerta, tenía que ocultar a Nessie para sorprender a su madre.

—Alice!— Gritó Bella— ¿ya puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, entra, ven a ver cómo quedó Nessie después de una ardua transformación!

Bella pasó y Nessie estaba de espaldas a la puerta, yo giré la silla y Bella abrió tanto la boca que casi se traga al mundo— mentira, nadie puede tragarse al mundo, ni los vampiros— Nessie y yo pusimos cara de satisfacción.

—Oh! Nessie te ves hermosa!—dijo Bella

—Y ¿qué me dices de ti? —Dije— Wow Bella, por un momento pensé que tendría que asesorarte, aunque en realidad no es que Esme tuviera ropa desagradable a la vista, que bien te ves.

—Bueno Nessie, despídete, tenemos que irnos, Peter y Charlotte tienen obligaciones, no podemos quedarnos atrás

—Pero mamá! Quiero quedarme con tía Alice!— quedé en shock por un instante, ella me había llamado tía y fue una gran emoción la que sentí en ese instante. Estaba realmente conmocionada.

—En realidad pueden quedarse, tenemos mucho espacio en esta cama, además de muchas cosas con las cuales distraernos en las noches—sugerí— tenemos cuatro televisores; Edward tiene un piano, por si lo quieren escuchar; las ventanas son de cristal para ver lo que sucede en el exterior; y pueden salir de caza…— debí sonar como una publicidad de hotel.

—Alice, —interrumpió Bella— cazamos humanos, y ustedes conviven con ellos— había olvidado por completo su dieta.

—Lo siento— dije

—No pasa nada descuida, de verdad desearía quedarme, gracias por ofrecernos el hospedaje

—Mamá, —irrumpió Nessie— ¿No podemos cambiar de dieta? De verdad quiero quedarme con tía Alice— ella estaba tan decepcionada como yo

—Pues vale la pena intentarlo— contestó Bella

— ¡¿En serio?— preguntamos Nessie y yo en unísono, estaba muy complacida, me alegraba poder tenerlas cerca. Tal vez Bella y yo si éramos mejores amigas en nuestras vidas pasadas, me sentía muy cómoda con ella, era como si la conociese desde siempre. Me hacía muy feliz verla feliz tanto a ella como a Nessie.

**LES GUSTO EL CAPI A MÍ ME ENCANTO Y COMO LES DIJE AQUÍ ESTA EL MENSAJE:**

**OJALÁ LES GUSTE, USÉ TODA PEQUEÑA GOTA DE IMAGINACIÓN Y ENTUSIASMO QUE PUDE, A PESAR DE NO TENER MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESTO, INVERTÍ TODO EL QUE TUVE PARA PODER DARTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE POR CIERTO ESTÁ SÚPER, Y QUE OJALÁ Y LES GUSTE A NUESTROS FANS, PORQUE POR ELLOS ES QUE ME ESFUERZO TANTO EN CADA UNO DE ESOS DETALLES CÓMICOS QUE TE SACAN UNA SONRISA NADA MÁS DE IMAGINARTE LA SITUACIÓN QUE PASAN LOS PERSONAJES Y POR PLACER PROPIO TAMBIÉN, AUNQUE QUE ME APURE SI ES CULPA NATTY.**

**ESTÁ LARGO, PORQUE SÉ QUE ESA PÁGINA, FANFICTION Y FACEBOOK ACORTAN TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD INTENTO AÑADIRLE TODO LO QUE PUEDA.****  
><strong>**SIGO TAN INSPIRADA AHORA QUE HASTA ESTE MENSAJE VALE LA PENA, ESTOY CONMOVIDA POR MIS PROPIAS PALABRAS...****  
><strong>**OK YA ME ESTOY PASANDO, HASTA CREO QUE NO LO LEERAN COMPLETO ¬¬ PERO USTEDES SABEN, TENGO QUE DESAHOGARME, NO ME QUIERO DESHACER DE TODA LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE TENGO EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO SI DE LA FRUSTRACIÓN, A MI ME DUELE UN OJO Y A MI MAMÁ LE DIÓ CALAMBRE, AMBAS NOS FRUSTRAMOS ENTRE NOSOTRAS POR LOS QUEJIDOS ¬¬****  
><strong>**OJALÁ Y LEAN EL MENSAJE COMPLETO, ESTOY PONIENDO PALABRAS LINDAS EN CADA ESQUINA...AY NO! AHORA ME DUELE LA CABEZA.****  
><strong>**MEJOR DEJO DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE A LO MEJOR Y LO QUE TENGO ES JAQUECA POR EXPLOTAR DE MÁS MI CEREBRO PARA SACAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PALABRAS QUE USÉ EN EL CAPITULO Y EN ESTE MENSAJE, A LO MEJOR Y TAMBIÉN LLEGO FUNDIDA AL COLEGIO...**

**ATT: DANNY**

**BIEN CHICAS EN SERIO LEANLO SE INSPIRO!**

**HAHAHHA SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY Y DANNY**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA,**

**ANTES QUE NADA, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, TENGO MIS RAZONES (MI PAPÁ ACTUALIZÓ EL COMPUTADOR Y BORRÓ TODOS LOS DOCUMENTOS -.-).**

**DE TODAS MANERAS AGRADESCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO AÚN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, PRONTO ESCRIBIRÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO PARA REMENDAR EL TIEMPO EN QUE NO ESCRIBÍ. **

**GRACIAS.**

**ATT: DANNY**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**POV NESSIE**

Me veía tan bien, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo, el maquillaje sencillo, la ropa, todo encajaba, como en un buen rompecabezas.

Mamá tenía tantas ganas de quedarse como yo, pero antes necesitábamos la autorización de todos los Cullen, claro que no pasó mucho antes de que todos estuviesen de acuerdo. Se veía bien la idea de quedarnos en un solo lugar, podría disfrutar de las rutinas, y eso de alimentarme con la sangre de los animales me vendría bien, para no ver gente sufrir.

Lo más difícil en ese momento fue tener que despedirnos de Peter y Charlotte, la pareja con la que habíamos pasado tantos años, los extrañaríamos mucho, pero solo los dejamos ir con la condición de que nos visitaran seguido.

—Ahora que se van a quedar deben al menos saberse los nombres de cada uno —dijo Esme, y con mucha razón, pues no conocía a casi ninguno de ellos. Tras lo dicho cada uno se fue presentando, sin embargo la señorita Esme no contenta con eso prefirió dejarme a solas con ellos mientras mamá iba a hablar con Alice y el Dr. Cullen.

En la habitación me encontraba con Emmett, un tipo muy grande con un cuerpo escultural y aterrador, y tenía el cabello rizado y corto; Rosalie la chica más hermosa que había visto, era rubia, acuerpada, esbelta y con un rostro como acabado de salir de una escultura; Jasper, la pareja sentimental de Alice y viejo amigo de Peter y Charlotte, tenía el cabello dorado y era nuevo en eso de la dieta animal; y finalmente Edward, tenía el cabello cobriza, y un cuerpo tonificado no tanto como el de Emmett pero se aceptaba, era él el que había estado mirando a mi madre toda la tarde.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer o decir? ¿Que en realidad era una insignificante niña inmortal de 13 años humanos, protegida del peligro inminente de ser encontrada por el clan Vulturi? No, gracias.

— ¿Es en serio? — dijo Edward de la nada, pregunta que misteriosamente coincidía con mis pensamientos.

—En serio, ¿qué?— preguntaron los demás, ya interesados por la conversación que se acababa de formar gracias a Edward, la cual para mí no tenía sentido porque en realidad yo no había dicho nada, estaba visiblemente desconcertada.

—Entonces eres una niña inmortal, —especuló perdido en sus pensamientos, e hizo que toda la atención se centrara en mí. Eso me hizo sentir nerviosa.

—Eh…. — intenté denegar lo que él había dicho, pero no encontré la manera de contestar. De algún modo él descubrió mi oscuro secreto. — pu…pues sí, en edad humana tengo 13 años, pero no soy para nada peligrosa, respeto cada una de las normas impuestas por los Vulturis, excepto por la de ser una niña inmortal, claro; pero también tengo una gran respeto por la vida humana, lo juro!— intenté defenderme con toda clase de argumentos, esperaba que ellos pudiesen entenderme.

—Wow, sí que eres arriesgada niñita— dijo Emmett en tono malicioso, simplemente no podía ver ese momento con gracia, como él lo hacía.

Para mi tranquilidad, todos accedieron a guardar mi secreto, y me dieron todo su apoyo, el resto de la tarde estuvimos hablando de cosas distintas, hasta que finalmente acepté el hecho de que no podía desconfiar de ellos. Era divertido hablar con ellos, Rosalie no decía mucho, pero ya los quería a todos, incluyéndola.

Esa misma noche, ya había hecho todo lo que se me ocurrió para distraerme. A diferencia de los demás, por ser una niña inmortal yo me aburría con muchísima facilidad. Por eso me agradaba muchísimo la idea de dar un relajante paseo en la periferia de la casa.

Carlisle me advirtió sobre el despeñadero que había cerca. Me habló del tratado que había hecho su familia con los lobos Quileutes de la otra vez, pero yo quería saber más. Él había dicho con exacta palabras:

"—_Es peligroso saltar al otro lado del despeñadero, no debes cruzarlo, es por tui seguridad_." Sin embargo, el no había dicho nada de estar cerca para mirar.

Ya me dirigía al despeñadero cuando una fuerte mano me detuvo por el hombro.

—No tan rápido—dijo Edward— es demasiado peligroso lo que estás pensando. — en mi defensa me solté de su agarre y lo miré con enojo, ¿cómo demonios sabía lo que yo tenía pensado?

—Puedo leer mentes— me enderecé y ahora todo tenía sentido, —tal como tú tienes el don de transmitir tus pensamientos al contacto físico.

Cómo no imaginarlo, todo el tiempo yo pensaba en algo y sin haberlo tocado el reaccionaba como si ya se lo fuese dicho. Que tonta, todo el tiempo tuve la idea, ahora eso era tan obvio que parecía estúpido no darse cuenta.

—Ambos tenemos dones, —dije, y reí tontamente al saber que la estupidez que había dicho. Para mi sorpresa el también rió.

Pensé en volver a la casa, pero eso era lo último que yo quería en ese momento. Podía oler la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, incluso llegué a ver algunas gotas de rocío aparecer: ya estaba amaneciendo.

—Vayamos adentro— dijo Edward desinteresado, al parecer el tampoco tenía ganas de entrar—Bella se va a preocupar. —en eso tenía razón, mamá no era sobreprotectora ni nada por el estilo pero como toda madre, se preocupa por sus hijos.

De camino nadie habló, así que intenté romper esa barrera de silencio…

—Oye, (doble voz) — me exalté, ambos queríamos hablar, y me pareció raro, se supone que leyendo mi mente él debía saber que yo quería hablar. Él me hizo un gesto para que yo continuara.

—Dos preguntas, —Aclaré antes de hablar— ¿Cómo me escuchaste desde la casa cuando me dirigía al despeñadero?, y ¿Cómo es que hablamos a la vez, no se supone que me leías la mente?

—primero, no estaba en casa, —contestó— a mí también me gusta salir de noche, desde casa no fuese podido saber lo que tenías pensado, era muy arriesgado— me miró desaprobando aquella idea—y segundo, si no quiero escuchar lo que piensas, simplemente me hago el "sordo", estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos.

No quería ser chismosa, ni nada por el estilo, y me daba mucha vergüenza preguntar qué era lo había estado pensando.

—En tu madre, —lo miré sorprendida de su confesión, ¿_te gusta mi mamá?_le pregunté al contacto— no es eso, me refiero a que a ella no le puedo escuchar los pensamientos, y no sé cómo explicarme eso.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y no podía creer que mi mamá fuese capaz de repeler el don de Edward, ¿cómo era que podía hacerlo?, ¿era una capacidad, una casualidad? Al menos esa intriga mantendría mi mente bien ocupada.


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, lo siento por el retraso enserio lo sentimos mucho...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Alice:<strong>

Estábamos Carlisle, Bella y yo en la cocina, esperando a que Bella empezar con su relato pero como no lo hacia Carlisle decidió empezar:

— ¿Como y cuando conociste a Alice?

—La conocí en 1910 cuando solo tenía 6 años. Mi padre era el hermano del padre de Alice, ella tenia una hermana mayor y una menor, pero yo solo llegue a conocerla a ella—dijo mirándome—ella tenia como unos 9 años, si mi memoria no me falla.

Desde el día en que nací, mis padres jamás me llevaron a visitarla, yo no tenia ni idea de su existencia, sin embargo, ese día ella me dijo que sabía todo lo que habría que saber de mí, porque tenia visiones

Carlisle y yo nos miramos fijamente, cada vez estaba descubriendo más sobre mi supuesto pasado.

Un día mi padre recibió una llamada, era de mi tío, tu padre, dijo que quería conocerme, mi padre acepto y me llevaron a su casa, yo era muy tímida, e iba escondida, así que jamás forme conversación con Cinthya, Sophie, así se llamaban tus hermanas. Después de presentarme con tus padres, me dijeron que saliera a jugar al patio trasero, ahí te encontré a ti y me dijiste que tu sabias que iba a estar ahí. Nos hicimos las mejores amigas al instante. Pasaron años y nosotros nos hacíamos mas unidas.

Nadie creía en tus visiones, solo tu mama, tus hermanas y yo, y cuando yo tenia 10 años le advertiste a mi hermano que no fuera de viaje, y murió en un accidente en un barranco, en el cual el murió con su esposa y todos sus hijos. Mi madre que se había enterado de lo que le dijiste, y pensó que tu le había hecho una maldición a mi hermano y me alejo de ti

Se podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella al tratar de recordar el pasado, ahora todo estaba en silencio. No me gustaba la idea de que nadie me creyera, pero creo que era normal pues en esa época, las que hacían eso eran las… brujas.

—Alice…—Pregunto Carlisle esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

—Lo se, Carlisle, siento que esa Alice soy yo. Pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, ni siquiera sabia que tenia hermanas.

—En cambio mis recuerdos son muy vividos, borrosos por ser recuerdos humanos, y dolorosos, pero me obligue a recordar y lo hice, así te recordé a ti y lo mucho que te quise.

Entonces no pude aguantar y solloce, me acerqué a ella y la abrace. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y Carlisle seguía en so posición analizando todo lo que Bella le había dicho. Luego para darnos intimidad salió de la habitación

— ¿Como te convirtieron?—me preguntó luego de un buen rato abrazadas.

—no lo se, es por eso que te estamos preguntando todo esto, yo como dije antes no recuerdo nada. ¿Pero cuéntame que fue de tu vida? ¿como te convirtieron?

—entiendo, pues la ultima vez que e vi yo tenia 11 y tu 14, mis papas me comprometieron, y me casaron con William Fitzvan a mis 14 años. Y tuve mi primer hijo, se llamaba Daniel— ¿tenia hijos? ¿A los 14 años? ¿Es una broma?—desde ese tiempo me di cuenta de que un hombre me vigilaba, estuve muchos meses en paranoia, estaba asustada pensé que era un fantasma, o un ladrón, o asesino.

Cuando tuve a mi segunda hija, Irene, tenia 16 años, deje de verlo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pues mis papas buscaban deshacerse de mi, y se fueron lejos apenas me case, y yo sabia que mi esposo me estaba siendo infiel. A los 17 años volví a verlo, y temí por mi vida y la de mis hijos, por lo que me quede en casa educando a mis hijos

Espero a que la interrumpiera pero yo quería que siguiera con la historia, entonces miro las sillas del comedor, dándome que era mejor sentarnos aunque no sintiéramos cansancio, aun así le hice caso.

—tenia 18 años, cuando deje a mis hijos en casa y salí a comprar la cena, pero para buscar…—abrió los ojos tartamudeo y luego corrigió, ahí sentí que me estaba escondiendo algo— digo… ir al mercado pero para ir tenia que cruzar por unos cultivos, cuando iba a mitad de camino me encontré con ese señor tras de mi, grite dé la impresión, pero a esa distancia en medio de la nada nadie podría escucharme, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero entonces, ya lo tenia delante, y volví a correr en la dirección contraria pero por mas que corría él siempre estaba delante de mi, llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore por todo y a la vez por nada, llore por que nos separaron, llore por la muerte de mi hermano, llore por que me había casado con un mal hombre, llore por mis hijos, y llore por mi vida, se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó a mi y me mordió, recuerdo ese horrible dolor, que me quemaba.

Cuando desperté habían pasado 3 días, era mi cumpleaños, tenia 19 años, era como nacer dos veces el mismo día. Pero no estaba sola, el seguía allí. Empecé a gritarle y preguntarle que me había hecho, pero el solo aguardo a que me calmara sin responder ninguna pregunta, cuando lo hice me dijo que me amaba y que quería que pasara mi eternidad a su lado…

—_Isabella pasemos la eternidad juntos—me dijo ese hombre que me había vuelto inmortal, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me enoje tanto por haberme separado de mis hijos de esa manera tan cruel _

—_Nunca en mi sano juicio, pasaría mi eternidad con usted, un engendro del demonio que me separo de mis hijos y que ahora ruega el amor de una persona que nunca lo amara por la atrocidad que acaba de cometer. Entonces me aleje y me fui dejándolo atónito_

.

Me quede atónita por lo que Bella me contaba, luego tomo aire y siguió hablando

—no podía acercarme mucho a mis hijos, no quería hacerles daño, lo amaba demasiado. Aun así no me aleje, los vigilaba de lejos, en todas parte. William se caso con su amante, la cual envío a mis hijos a un internado lejos de casa.

—debió ser triste que e separan de tus hijos—dije por primera vez—lo siento mucho.

—eso no fue lo pero—tenia la vista perdida en algún punto—lo peor fue ver sufrir a Irene, como molestaban a Daniel, como verlos envejecer y morir, Daniel se enlisto y participo en la primera guerra mundial en la cual murió e Irene tuvo una hija la cual se llamo Niccole, luego murió, todos morimos, l diferencia es para los vampiros es mas difícil.

Si no fuera vampiro, hubiera llorado mucho con este relato, me dolía escuchar todo lo que ella había pasado.

—Niccole, se caso con un hombre poderoso y de muchos enemigos, pero él era bueno, y tuvieron a Vanessa

—Nessie…—ella asintió

—Pero el hombre era muy paranoico por lo que no las dejaba salir de casas, es más la tenia encerradas en un bunker en el sótano. Ella creció allí, hasta que a sus 13 años, escapo del ese lugar, pero no lo pude hacer de los bandidos que la atacaron. La golpearon mucho y yo no pude hacer nada pues, en ese momento estaba de caza y no llegue a tiempo para salvarla, pero si para vengarla, acabe con todos ellos en un instante, pero no quise dejarla morir era muy egoísta para dejarla morir, así que la mordí y la convertí en una de nosotros.

—No querías que tu familia acabara

—De hecho—repuso ella— acabo, la única persona que me queda es Nessie… y tu—sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo

—Es una niña maravillosa

—si lo es

— ¿Y que hay de los Vulturi?

—Ella sabe de su existencia y sabe lo que ellos harían si supieran de su existencia, es lo suficiente madura para controlarse

—si, eso se nota

Salimos de la cocina ya era de madrugada había estado escuchado su historia durante toda la noche. Emmett y Rose estaban en la sala, y Jasper también apenas me vio se levanto a abrazarme. Luego vio a Bella con un poco de lastima en los ojos, ella tenia la cabeza gacha. Ellos habían escuchado todo.

—Te quiero Mary Alice

— ¡No me llames Mary!

—Como quiera cariño—respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

Bella en vez d quedarse ahí, con nosotros decidió salir de casa a caminar, sabia que necesitaba estar sola, había hablado mas de su pasado de lo que creo que pudo hablar con alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN CHICAS PERDON EL RETRASO ES QUE DANIELA PERDIO LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO EN EL COMPU, Y PUES RECORDAMOS QUE ELLA HABIA ESCRIO A MANO ESTO, Y LO EMPEZAMOS A BUSCAR Y PUES HACE POCO QUE LO ENCONTRAMOS, LUEGO LE QUITARON EL COMPU Y ME TOCO MONTAR EL CAPI A MI…<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y PLEASE DEJE UN REVIEW SE QUE NO LO MERECEMOS PUES LLEVAMOS MUCHO IEMPO SIN PUBLICAR EN SERIO LO SENTIMOS MUCHO**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola! Esto como ven no es un capitulo… esta muy lejos de serlo, y creo que luego de lo que voy a decir se vana enojar muchísimo. Pero me temo que me toca a mí dar la cara e informarles que va a pasar con esta historia.**

**Mi mejor o exmejor amiga no se como andarán las cosas ahora (esa es una de las razones) por cosas que hizo y me enoje y no le hablo y su orgullo tampoco ayuda y el mio menos estamos mal. Pero ella antes me había dicho que no quería hacer esta historia porque se aburrió y los capítulos se le perdieron blablablabla y pues quedamos así. Ella decidió no decir nada y pues yo me puse los pantalones a decirles esto. También doy la opción de quien quiera seguir la historia me avise por imbox y hablemos por allí, la verdad estoy algo frustrada por que ahora majeo todas las historias cuando solo manejaba dos de ellas, todas por las mismas razones y por eso también con las otras historias me demoro mucho en publicar pero lo hago.**

**Si quieren comentar algo o contactarme no duden en hacerlo la verdad estoy muy apenada**

**Natty**


End file.
